Memories That Make Our Destinies
by Jackdawsonlove
Summary: It's nine years since the sinking of the Titanic and Jack and Rose are married- but not to each other. What happens when they meet again? Will they be able to find their love anew? Or will they choose to stay faithful to their chosen partners?
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting

VOLUME 1: AN OCEAN OF REVELATIONS

1\. An Old Friend

NOVEMBER 1920

Rose wandered through the elegant theatre with Mr Redwood, the theatre director, by her side. Could this be it? Could this be the opportunity she'd been waiting for to become a Broadway actress? Since Titanic, Rose had become a small theatre actress when she met a banker named Henry Calvert, whom she had married in 1914. Due to this, Rose had quit her acting career whilst she had married and had two children. Paul Calvert who was now six and Jessica Calvert who was four.

"Well, Rose, you have a very good resemee and your acting at the East Theatre was very good." Mr Redwood told her.

"Thank you, Sir" she replied.

"I'd be happy to take you on here. I'm starting up a couple of plays..." he began rummaging through a set of drawers, "'Can You See Me?' is an intense horror story which I think you could play a living porcelain doll and 'Rose Thorns' is a romantic comedy about a prostitute. I think you'd make an adequate barmaid. The leading role of that one is played by Imogen Carraway. Have you heard of her?" Of course Rose had heard of Imogen Carraway, she was a stunning, white blonde, baby blue eyed, curvy women who was also one of the biggest actresses on Broadway.

"Did somebody say my name?" A high sing song voice trilled.

Rose turned around to see Imogen standing behind her. Not only was Imogen a famous actress but she was also one of Rose's childhood friends from Philadelphia. Apparently Imogen recognised Rose as well as she yelled "Rosie!"

"Immi! How great to see you! I don't believe it!" Rose yelled back.

"It's sure been long since I seen you!" She said smiling.

"Oh I know! You're married now I presume? You used to be Imogen Write and now you're Imogen Carraway?" Rose asked.

"Yes I'm married to Jonah Carraway, a big producer of Broadway shows. He helped me laund my career. I have three kids too. Ella, Charlotte and Avalon. And you, are you happily married." Imogen said happily.

"Yes, I'm married to a Banker and I have two children at home. We should get them together at some point." Rose told her.

"Oh really?-" Imogen began but was cut off by Mr Redwoods coughing. "Oh I beg your pardon, sir, this is my old friend Rose."

"Yes, she's applying for a job here. In fact, I've just cast her in 'Rose Thorns'." He explained.

"Oh that's absolutely fantastic! We'll be working along side eachother then. I can't wait. Rose, I must get back to work now but we should meet up again soon, I want you to meet my family." Imogen exclaimed.

"Yes well, are you free tonight? I'd love it if you could join us for dinner." Rose asked.

"Yes that'd be lovely. I'll come at say... 7.30? If that's alright for you." Imogen smiled.

"Of course, we live on 26th Street, house number 232." Rose told her. "I hope you find you're way alright." Rose said.

"I'm sure I will. Oh I can't wait! See you later!" Imogen sang before disappearing off into the theatre.

Rose finished off signing a few business deals with Mr Redwood before heading home to prepare for her guest that evening.


	2. Chapter 2: A Betrayal

2\. A Betrayal

It was late November 1920 and frost was beginning to settle on the windows of Rose's spacious house. Despite escaping the Upper Class eight years ago, she had married into again six years ago. Not many Upper Class men would marry a poor girl but Henry had been middle class and had just happened to be extremely fortunate with his career. Being as banker he earned a reasonable salary compared to most wealthier people. When he met Rose, he was smitten with her beauty and personality although knew it wouldn't do well for his social status to marry a women of lower class than he. However when he first entered the life a a socialite, he was looked down upon as being 'new money' and so happily took a chance on Rose. When she told him she was a runaway from the Upper Class, Henry decided she would be a perfectly suitable wife and didn't care what the rest of his crowd thought and hence he and Rose were married in 1914.

When she arrived home, he greeted her with a kiss. "How did the interview go today, Darling?" He asked her.

"I got the job!" Rose exclaimed.

"Honey, that's excellent! I'm so proud of you!" He said hugging and kissing her.

"Now, I've also invited a guest over for dinner if that's not too much trouble. She's a childhood friend of mine."

"Of course that's not too much trouble. What's her name?" He asked. Rose just smiled. She couldn't imagine he shock on Henry's face after he saw Imogen Carraway, the famous actress, on their doorstep. "It's a surprise." She said.

Imogen arrived at the house whilst Rose was putting the children to bed and so instructed Henry to let her in which he obeyed. He went to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" He gasped whilst seeing who it was.

"I'm here to have dinner with my friend and her husband." Imogen gasped.

"You're Rose's friend?" He stammered.

"And you're her husband, aren't you?" She groaned. "Oh no! What do we do now?"

"Rose can't know anything. Let her think this is the first time we're meeting eachother."

Imogen came inside and the dinner went smoothly from Rose's pint of view. Of course, Imogen and Henry were afraid they would do something to give away they're secret that they do know eachother. They knew eachother very well. At one point, Rose went upstairs to check on the children and Imogen took this moment to speak to Henry alone.

"This has to stop. I can't betray Rose." Imogen said hastily.

"Stop? Stop? Imogen, my darling, don't you love me?" He asked her.

"Of course but..." She trailed off.

"I've been betraying Rose for a year now which I know is terribly wrong but it's because I love you. That's why you betray your husband. Because you love me. Betraying Rose is not any different. We love each other and deserve to be happy." Henry explained.

"I guess..." Imogen said slumping back in her chair. She could tell their conversation wasn't going to get anywhere as Rose re entered the dining room and they resumed with their meal.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lie

3\. A Lie

Unbeknownst to Imogen was that her husband, too, was in a relationship with another woman. And at that moment, whilst Imogen dines at her old friend and secret lover's house, Jonah Carraway, Imogen's successful producer of a husband lay in bed with Elizabeth Dawson, A small, blonde women with big blue eyes, over 10 years younger than Jonah Carraway.

The Carraways had a huge mansion made of white marble. To some, it would be perceived as ultra glamorous but to others it may seem extravagant and pretentious.

"Should your wife come home, what do we do then?" Elizabeth, more common,y known as Lizzy, asked. Lizzy had met Jonah when he produced one of her shows on Broadway. Lizzy, too, was a successful actress but lacked the superb fame that Imogen had.

"She's out for dinner with a childhood friend. They'll have a lot to catch up on. I assure you, my darling, she won't be home just yet. Just let me worry about her."

"I should leave now, nonetheless. My husband will be wondering where I am. I told him I was staying behind at rehearsals, but I never stay quite this late." She said.

"Darling, dear, stay a little longer won't you? Please, I love you." Jonah said and Lizzy gave in. She loved Jonah in return and had no desire to leave just yet. Family life often bored her. Yes, she had a loving husband but he often focused on their children. Both were only year old, they were twins named Harriet, or Hattie, and James. Both she and her husband loved them very much as well as each other but Lizzy still felt full of lust, especially for big Broadway producers.


	4. Chapter 4: A Ghost

4\. A Ghost

DECEMBER 1920

A few days after Imogen had dinner at the Calverts, she invited them to Christmas Party hosted by herself and her husband. Over 100 guests were to attend, many of which were successful on Broadway in directing, producing, acting and singing. It was the kind of party you would never see anyone who was not at least a C List Celebrity. Rose and Henry however, were an exception to this case.

The party was brilliantly lit. Imogen was thrilled when the Calverts arrived and happily introduced them to Jonah to greeted them heartily, completely unaware that the man standing before him was sleeping with his wife. Jonah also introduced the Dawson's to Imogen, who was unaware that the woman before her was sleeping with her husband. Later on in the party, Rose and Henry were talking alone as they were unacquainted with most of guests who all seemed to know each other fairly well.

"Mr Calvert! Mrs Calvert!" Jonah called to them. "Allow me to introduce Lizzy Dawson, a very talented actress I'll have you know. And this, is her charming husband, Mr Jack Dawson. Lizzy, Jack these are the Calverts, Henry here, is a successful banker and his lovely wife Rose, is a new and upcoming actress. Isn't that right, Rose?"

Rose however, had stopped listening completely. As soon as she laid eyes on the man named Jack Dawson she had fell into a deep trance. His name, his tanned skin, his golden hair and the way it cascaded around his face, his sea blue eyes. They were unforgettable. This was Jack. She absolutely, 100% certain, without a doubt, this was _her_ Jack Dawson. But he was dead. Almost nine years ago she had watched his frozen body sink away into the dark depths of ten Atlantic Ocean. But this was undoubtably him. How?

Jack to found in immensely hard to hide his disbelief. He had checked from every officer on board the Carpathia, desperately searching for Rose DeWitt Bukater and failed. She had died he was told. But she was here. 25 years old and thinner faced but it was still her. Her fiery spirit still shined through her mesmerising, green eyes and it still enchanted him. They shook hands for longer than necessary, neither wanting to let go. Both their spouses noted their sudden strange behaviour and thought nothing of it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Dawson, Mrs Dawson" Rose said, composing herself.

"The pleasure is ours." Lizzy replied politely before "Oh, look it's Macy Hardwood over there. Come darling, let's say hello." she said dragging Jack away.

"Are you alright?" Henry questioned his wife after they had left.

"Y-yes I'm fine Henry." She said. She had never told her husband of Jack or Titanic or Cal or even how she had run in upper class circled before her marriage. When she met Henry, she was a poor, struggling actress and Henry was an aspiring banker, pursuing wealth.

"Alright, well I'm just going to relieve myself." He whispered to his wife and escaped.

Rose stood alone for a couple of minutes before someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Jack. "We have to talk!" He exclaimed. He led Rose to another room in the house which was almost empty apart from a couple of other guest.

"I thought you died on Titanic!" He said.

"You thought I died? I thought you died! I saw you drift away into the bottom of the Atlantic! I tried to wake you and you didn't reply!" Rose gasped.

"I don't remember what happened. I remember... I suddenly couldn't breathe... And I must have .been unconscious, because I awoke and managed to get on Lifeboat 4... I think... I can't remember which boat it was. I was saved. I asked around for you but they told me you'd died... But you didn't..." He explained.

"No, I also got on a boat, number 14... When you tried to find me, how did you go about it?" Rose asked.

"I checked the survivors list for a Rose DeWitt Bukater. Eventually you were proclaimed dead and added to the victims list." He said sorrowfully.

"Oh no! Oh it's so stupid! Jack, I changed my name... So Call or Mother wouldn't find me. I called myself...well...I told them my name was Rose Dawson...after you know... You." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Why...after me...?" Jack said smiling shyly and "Cal survived!" He said more angrily.

"Yes and because... Well in your memory, firstly. And also... Well...I presumed we would have married if we had found eachother." Rose mumbled.

Jack smiled, "yes, I suppose we would have."

Rose couldn't take it anymore and through her arms around him and he embraced her back. Rose let out out trembling, sobs whilst a few silent tears escaped from Jacks eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back in my life. Tell me you won't go anywhere!" Rose begged.

"I won't... If you promise not to let me go." He replied.

"I'll never let go, I promise." The words came with great meaning once again, it this time, they were filled with joy and appreciation rather than grief and loss.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shell

5\. A Shell

Marianne Redwood sat in the chair in the morning room by the window, gazing out at the frost-touched garden. Everything seemed so plain. Marianne was young and pretty. She was twenty four, very petite with dark hair like an oak tree tumbling down her back in loose curls put their by sleeping with rags, how many women today get authentic looking curls. She had clear, green eyes and a very fair complexion. However her nice exterior was a complete contrast to her morgue-like soul. At only 15 she had been married off to Richard Redwood, a theatre director who was 30 years older than she. A year later, she had had a child- Edmund. He was now eight.

She missed the days when she would run about her house with her older brother, Jonah who was now a producer. He would sometimes tease her and torment her but was always there through thick and thin, protecting her from the harsh reality of life. Marianne understood a harsh reality now.

Marianne had so far survived. She wouldn't call it living, this wasn't living, just, not dying or surviving. She wanted to fall in love instead of her parents arranging a marriage to a much older man. Richard was kind and a gentleman but Marianne had not felt love or compassion for him once, not even fondness. However, any confidence she had once had to ask her husband for a divorce had slowly dissolved away and all she was now was an empty, hollow shell of a woman who would sit all day and every day, watching the garden.


	6. Chapter 6:A Shock

6\. A Shock

FEBRUARY 1921

Imogen collapsed into the chair. She did the maths in her head again. And again. And again. And again. She came to the same answer everytime. Her period was 5 days late. It couldn't be anything else. She was always exactly on time. She must be pregnant. Doing another quick sum in her head she also came to the devastating conclusion that is was not her husbands. It couldn't be. The timings weren't write. She was carrying Henry Calvert's baby. She could only conceal her little affair a few months longer. Eventually it would be evident that she was pregnant and Jonah would be able to work out that it wasn't his by doing the same sum that she just had. Then she would have to reveal her secret affair with Henry and once that was out, her friendship with Rose would be ruined, along with her relationship with Henry and her marriage to Jonah. She needed to do something drastic. Something that could ensure her security.

Imogen knocked thrice on the door of her husband's study but came no reply so she went in.

First thing first was to admit to Jonah her situation. At least if she told the truth and came clean, she may have some chance of being forgiven. The study was empty. She approached her husbands desk that stood in the centre of the room. It was cluttered with pictures of celebrities and advertisements as well as legal documents and bills to pay. One object that appeared out of place was a small envelope that was set aside to the other humongous piles of paper. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to Mrs. Elizabeth Dawson and so opened it out of simple curiosity and a slice of disrespect to her husbands private documents. She read the careful handwriting, taking in every word.

 _Dear Darling,_

 _I'm sorry things are taking so long but there's so much to do. I still need to find a way so I open doesn't find out our plans in the same way you must conceal them from your own husband. Once everything is finalised then we shall be free to live out the rest of our lives together, undisturbed by people from our past who'll be judging our every move together. And Miami will be a much lovelier city than New York. Less crammed and more sunny. Best of all we can be married there and be together for ever and ever._

 _Your Love For Always_

 _Jonah X_

Imogen placed the letter back on the desk, her hands trembling with anger. How dare Jonah be planning to abandon her and runaway with Lizzy. She will have vengeance. She swore to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: A Murder

7\. A Murder

Imogen arrived at the Dawsons apartment. It was in a suave building and had three bedrooms plus a living room, kitchen and dining room. Imogen rapped hard on the door and Lizzy answered it.

"Are only you home?" Imogen asked. She thought she had better make sure Jonah wasn't here first.

"No it's only me." Lizzy replied. At that, Imogen barged into the house and didn't hesitate before going ballistic.

"You evil, heartless, cold bitch!" She cried. "What are you thinking?! How dare you go bed-hopping with my husband!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzy said solemnly.

"Oh don't you?! Because I do! I know about the plan to run off with him to Miami!" She yelled.

"Did he tell you?" Lizzy said giving up with the denial.

"No. The God Damn son of a bitch did not tell me! Why?!"

"It was meant to be a secret..." Lizzy trailed off as Imogen pushed her hard into the kitchen. Lizzy stumbled back into the the counter. "You're crazy!" She yelled.

"I'm crazy?! You're crazy you- you witch!" Imogen retorted. "Don't even bother trying to argue with me!"

Lizzy opened her mouth to say something but Imogen hit her hard in the face sending Lizzy to the floor. A very audible thud could be heard as Her head connected with her floor. Blood spilled out everywhere and Lizzy didn't move.

Imogen dropped to her knees and bent over Lizzy. She was dead already. That one slap and she had killed her. Imogen began to sob. She stayed sobbing for about 10 minutes, mourning the life she had just took. Eventually the clouds of remorse subsided and Imogen could think clearly again. She picked the body up and dragged it down the hall towards a small cupboard. She opened it up and found a black, thick bag which she used to bag the body. She picked the body bag up and flung it in the cupboard as if it contained pieces of rubbish, not a person. It clinked and clunked and it tumbled down the back of a washing bin until it was out of sight.

Imogen then turned to return the kitchen and washed her blood stained clothes and hands before she returned home. However, as soon as she turned the water on an urgent knocking on the door arose. Imogen rushed to wash the blood away but knocking turned into the sound of hammering down the door. She bolted for the window but they were about twenty floors up. There was a fire escape at the other window but it was all lost. A group of policemen burst through the door before she could escape.

Nothing need be said. Imogen was standing there by the fire escape, her sky blue dress turned red with blood. A policeman stepped forward.

"A neighbour reported she heard a ruckus from this room." He said. "You're Imogen Carraway, from Broadway, aren't you? You're not Mrs. Dawson." He stated more than questioned.

There are perks to being widely famous, but there are also cons.


	8. Chapter 8: A Prosecution

8\. A Prosecution

APRIL 1921

Imogen sat it court next to her lawyer whilst the stalls were filled with people come to see the celebrities escape or demise. Among the front row was Jonah, who although was demanding a divorce did not want to see I open be granted the death penalty, Jack, who was to kind to wish the death penalty upon her but nonetheless never wanted to see her again after she murdered his beautiful wife, Henry, who was shocked and had decidedly ended the affair rather abruptly and Rose, who couldn't believe that Imogen who she new so well would do some thing so terrible to someone so innocent like Lizzy.

Imogen was called to the stand and asked for her plea. She plead guilty. She new she had wrong. The follow up question was why she did it. And she said:

"Because that cow! That cow was sleeping with my husband!" She said angrily.

"I object!" A voice in the front row called out. It was Jack. "Lizzy wouldn't! She wouldn't do that to me! She wouldn't!" He protested, "Tell her, Mr Carraway!" He said turning to Jonah.

"Is this true, Mr Carraway?" The judge asked.

"Yes, yes it is, all truth. I'm sorry Immy. I'm sorry for you too Mr Dawson." He nodded at Jack who furiously climbed out of the stalls and stormed out of the room. He just wanted to be alone. He marched outside and crossed over the park where he found a steel, black bench to put there in, ironically, memory of those who died on Titanic. He sat their and cried the second hardest he ever had. The hardest, was on board the Carpathia when he thought Rose was dead. That was indescribably difficult for Jack and nothing had ever quite come this close to feeling the same away. It hurt more than anyone could ever put into words.

Meanwhile, in the Court room, Rose had contemplated going after Jack but this revelation of Jonah and Lizzy's affair had undoubtably brought a newfound paranoia to married couples throughout the room and Rose didn't want to do anything, like following an ex lover out the room, that may encourage people to question her own faithfulness to her husband. The trial had continued and it wasn't looking good for Imogen. She may end up on death throw before the Summer arrived.

"Is there anything the defendant would like to say before the jury decides a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honour." The defending lawyer said. "I would like to point out that the death penalty is completely out of the question." A ensemble of gasps aroused in the room.

"Oh really? And why is that?" The judge retorted.

"Because Mrs. Imogen Carraway is pregnant and as the law states, it is illegal to take the life of a pregnant woman on death row."

Another round of gasps arose.

"But this can't be." Jonah began, "if I work it out... It's just not possible."

"That's because..." Imogen piped up, "that's because it's not yours..." More gasps. " You see...I, too... Have been having an affair. The child belongs to Henry Calvert. I'm so sorry Jonah, Henry. And Rose, I had no idea, I'm so, so sorry." She started to weep.

Rose turned around sharply to look at Henry with a look of disbelief on her face. "It's not true..." She pleaded almost inaudibly. "Rose, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, Rose."

Tears surfaced in Rose's eyes and she fled the courtroom as to prevent anyone, especially Henry, from seeing her cry.


	9. Chapter 9: A Face

9\. A Face

Rose wandered the Court looking for two things. She had devised a plan in her head to put her life back together. Firstly, she needed a Lawyer who would kindly divorce herself and Henry and she had to choose one carefully as women were not allowed to ask for a divorce even though they were given the vote in three years ago in 1918.

Secondly, Rose wanted Jack. Between their meeting in December and April they have only each other in the company of others to whom they could not reveal their past together. Two weeks after their meeting the Calverts had visited the Dawsons and vice versa last month. In February they attended another party together for Imogen's 26th birthday. That was before she became a murderer. Her love for him never really faded. But he wasn't anywhere on the planet as far as she knew. Now that he was here, back in her life, she had no doubt it was destiny that they be together.

Rose knocked on an office door that was nameless, whereas others had the name of the lawyer she would be addressing. Perhaps it was a general office and she would be given the choice of Lawyers by studying their face and who looked the most generous to grant a woman a divorce.

She knocked on the door and a plain faced woman with sandy coloured hair answered. "Hello, may I help you, Mam?" She asked.

"I'd like to speak to a lawyer, if I may?" Rose asked.

"We've only got one it at the moment. Most are at the murder trial of Imogen Carraway, the Broadway star." She announced, looking for some gossip.

Rose however, just nodded, not wishing to gossip about her former best friend. The woman wandered off to fetch the lawyer and brought him back to speak to Rose.

"This is Matthew Bukater, he's a great lawyer." The woman introduced him then left.

Rose stopped, stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. He was supposed to he dead. The man she loved so much and admired her whole life. Who she grieved tremendously after his death in a car accident. But here he was. Her father.

"Hello Rosie." He said. "Or do most people call you Rose now?" He asked.

Why do people keep coming back from the dead recently?

"I don't understand. I thought...mother told me you died..." Rose stammered.

"I made a mistake Rose. When I married your mother. But of course I don't regret it, because I got you and I loved you. But I fell in love. With one of our maids. So I left. I'm so sorry. Your mother told me when I left to never come back, told me I could never see you. I'm so sorry. She thought it best to tell you I died. She didn't think you would ever see me. What are you doing in New York?"

"What? What am I doing in New York?! How am I supposed to answer that after you drop this bombshell on me!"

"I know it's a shock but-"

"But what, Father?! You left me! And mother you left us both and didn't even say goodbye!"

"I was in love! You may not understand what it's like to love one individual so much yah you're prepared to leave all your other loved ones behind without a word but-"

"Actually I think I do." After all Rose left everyone, her mother, Cal, to live out her promise to Jack, whom she was planning to run off with anyway. Unbeknownst to Rose at the time was that that was the second time her mother had been rejected by her own family without a word. If Rose could see her again she would be so terribly sorry. She did, in fact, miss her mother a lot. It may not have been a healthy relationship but the two were actually rather close.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for leaving us. But you're still my father, and I'm glad you're back." Rose said without looking him I'm the eye.

"Why my dear!" He wrapped his arms around her and held his little girl again for the first time 12 years, "thank you," he said.

And Rose knew it was fate who had brought her to her father who was desperate to make things up to her. So of course he promised he would grant her a divorce as soon as he could.


	10. Chapter 10: A Verdict

**This will be my Last Chapter for a while. Please R+R and I will post again soon :)**

10\. A Verdict

Meanwhile, in the court room the jury had come to a verdict. Imogen Carraway was sentenced to twenty years in prison and would be forced to give up her child once it was born. Imogen however, could be the one to decide who the child would go to. Imogen already had three children, all with Jonah. Ella Carraway was currently eight years old whilst her sister Charlotte was six and Avalon, four,

Rose finished her meeting with Mr Bukater, which turned out to be a mixture of sorting a divorce and catching up after more than a decade of lost years, and left promptly, eager to avoid the crowds from Imogen's trial that had just finished.

Matthew Bukater had continued working as a lawyer. He had married his lover who became his wife, but they never had another child. His wife had died in only May last year.

She got outside and crossed the over to the park which had a footpath that would lead her home. The sunset filled the skies with an array of pastel coloured like an artists paint tray. Speaking of artists, she saw Jack on a bench and approached him. "Hello, Jack." She said cautiously.

"Hello Rose, where's your husband?" He asked.

"He was having and affair as well. With Imogen, my best friend." She answered without emotion to her voice but really, the question had just ripped open her heart.

"You too? Rose, I'm so sorry." He stood up and hugged her.

"I'm for you too...for everything." She told him. After all Lizzy had had an affair and been violently murdered, life must seem quite bad for Jack right now.

"Are you walking home?" He asked her.

"Yes. Although it won't be my home much longer. I'll be moving out as soon as we have the divorce." Rose said.

"I'll walk you home," Jack said. They began walking when he said "It may be a little inappropriate, two ex lovers living together, but I you need a home, you're welcome to stay with me and the kids." He offered.

"Of course Jack! I'd like that." Rose exclaimed. Living with Jack would be her dreams come true.

"You're children would be welcome too." He said.

"Thank you. Henry works every day so it would be practical if they stay with me. Oh Jack I'd be so grateful. It would only be until I find a new home." She assured him.

"You could stay as long as you like." They stopped walking for a moment and gazed into eachothers eyes. Nothing could happen between them, they could not confess their feelings for one another whilst Rose was still a married woman.

"So, Jack, what have you done since Titanic?" Rose asked.

"Well I just carried on as an artist, exploring my impressionist and abstract sides a little more..."

"I thought you hated that surrealism kind of thing." Rose commented.

"But you liked it. I thought I'd give it go, for you... And it turns out, it's not so bad. Interesting actually." He explained.

"I'm so glad you like it! I love the way it awakens your imagination and can be whatever you want it to be to mirror what ever you feel!" Rose cried practically bursting with passion.

Jack laughed. "Then I joined a small talent agency which was where I met Lizzy. She reminded me a lot of you and I fell in love, we married in 1918 after I returned from war. I was called for duty in 1917 and promised to marry her when I returned. I was Private J. Dawson in the trenches and saw a lot of horrific deaths. Luckily I survived but I still live with the memories. After losing you and all the deaths on Titanic, I thought I would never see such tragedies ever again. Most people don't ever witness a massacre, watching thousands die around you and live to tell the tale. I've done that twice and it'll haunt me forever."

"Oh Jack, it sounds horrible. I can't imagine it. Basically living Titanic all over again. It must be soul destroying."

"It was. But I came home and married Lizzy and we built a life together. Time isn't the only healer, love it too." He explained, "she became a successful actress and that's where all our money came from. But now she's gone...I don't know how I'll support my kids."

"I'll pay you rent when I come to stay." Rose promised.

"Thanks. It's just a favour I would let you stay whether you pay me or not but I do need the money. So thank you very much, Rose." He nodded at her, "So, tell me about your life."

"Well I started acting in a small theatre in downtown New York. I was just out at a pub one evening where I met Henry who had just graduated university and had a small job in a bank. He's in a quite high position now." Rose told him.

Jack whistled, "married into money then, didn't you." He said winking at her, she laughed.

"Anyway since then, we married in 1914, had two children, Paul is 7 and Jessamy is 5." Rose told him. "I've been working as a teacher in a girls finishing school. My years of practise came to me quite handily. A few months ago I started acting again. I got a job at a prestigious theatre. The same one as where Imogen worked actually."

"Well Rose I'm really happy for you. You're finally living your dream." He said.

"More or less" Rose's face fell but Jack couldn't notice through the shadow of the trees under the evening sun. The thing was, that Rose had had two dreams both which had become a burning desire whilst on board Titanic nine years ago. One dream was to be an actress, a dream she was pursuing and was nearly there. Jack was her other dream, even whilst she thought he was dead, he was still her dream. And now she was so close to him physically, their arms were brushing together as they walked, but emotionally, she felt so far. He was a man who had just lost his wife and she was a married woman.

It seemed all the odds were against them, once again.

END OF VOL. ONE


End file.
